


A little push can go a long way

by female_overlord_3



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: A what if I fic, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Betrayal, Clary is my champion, Episode: s01e12 Malec - Wedding Scene, F/M, Isabelle is my goddess, Just kidding!, Lydia is my queen, M/M, Malec, or am I?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 07:33:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7425805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/female_overlord_3/pseuds/female_overlord_3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if the wedding went a bit differently?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a thing I wrote and there might be more? I'm not sure because I'm horrible with finishing things. Not beta'd so all mistakes are mine. Enjoy and tell me what you think cause enough love can get you more ;)
> 
> Seriously point out all my mistakes it helps and don't be afraid to comment!

Magnus enters when Lydia is about to walk down and she gives a happy sigh accompanied by a thank the angel. She could see the anxiety and unease pouring off of Alec and as much as she cared for her future and Alec’s, she knew this wouldn’t make either of them happy. So she and Magnus have a silent conversation with their eyes and she cups his face with one hand and nods toward the doors where Alec is behind waiting. Magnus gives her a shocked smile and kisses her cheek. He steps to the doors but hesitates until Lydia gives him a small push. “Go, he deserves to be happy.” She says and with that Magnus straightens his shoulders and enters.

Everyone’s eyes are on him, all of them thinking it was the bride but he ignores all of them to stare at Alec. Silence falls onto the hall in confusion. Isabelle gives Magnus a confused look and then looks behind him to see Lydia grinning wide as she looks at Alec who is frozen with fear and hope in his eyes. 

Maryse stand and walk up to Magnus annoyance radiating off of her. “Magnus leave this wedding now.” She hisses. He gives her a hard look and raises two magic free fingers, feeling a bit of pride when she flinches, to silence her. “Maryse this is between me and your son. I’ll leave if he asks me to.” And he takes a step further down the aisle.

She looks shocked by this declaration and then turns furious. How dare this Warlock try and ruin her family! She moves to remove her seraph blade from her person but Jace and Isabelle appear in front of her blocking her way and stopping her from doing so. Isabelle gives her mother a fierce but firm look while Jace keeps his face neutral. Maryse is about to say something but Robert stands and grippes her arm then shakes his head when she turns to him and pulls her to sit back down, Isabele and Jace follow. 

Satisfied with her mother Izzy turns around to face Alec, Jace doing the same. He’s still frozen in place but his eyes quickly shift to hers for help. She gives him a soft smile and nods so Alec’s gaze shifts Jace who smirks at him and mouths  _ go get him bro _ . Alec takes a shaky breath and spots Lydia behind them. She gives him a bright smile and nods, mouthing  _ it’s okay.  _ A weight falls off of Alec’s chest and he smiles.  _ Thank you  _ he mouths back and takes another breath before focusing fully on Magnus causing him to lose his breath.

Magnus is halfway down the aisle from him standing firm but anxious, Alec can see the unease in his eyes. There’s no glitter or cocky expression on his face, just a rawness that makes Alec ache. He’s dressed in a beautiful dark suit with simple pink tipped hair that makes Alec’s heart flutter because for just a mere second he imagined that it’s Magnus walking down the aisle to him, that this was their wedding and that both terrifies and excites him. He can see Magnus hands twitching but he keeps his gaze on Alec waiting for his answer. 

Alec’s heart starts beating faster and feels tingly all over, he recalls Magnus words from earlier and laughs to himself. So maybe he does know how Magnus feels and also “feels” how Magnus feels but should he really-  _ Maybe you should start living for yourself, do what’s in your heart  _ the soft words whisper and he’s decided. Taking one last look around at everyone here, at all these people who believe that honor and titles are more important than doing what you want and loving what you want, he feels pity for all these people and now know who his true family is. Alec straightens up and takes a step down only focusing on Magnus. He can see the micro shifts on Magnus face as he steps down and stops, going from anxious to shocked and then hopeful as their eyes lock. His face set Alec takes that last step and continues walking with determined steps to what he wants.

This is for him, this is what he wants and this is what his heart is tell him to do, what it’s been telling him to do for a while now. This is his chance at happiness and selfishness that he’s denied himself for so long.

Maryse astounded by her son’s action, stands. “Alec what are you-” She tries to walk to him but before Izzy or Jace can stop her Alec tells her, “Enough” in a strong authoritative voice causing her to take a step back. He’s never spoken to her like that before and she’s shocked because that is not the voice of her little boy, it’s the voice of a man. 

Alec’s eyes never leave Magnus even as he silences his mother. He continues walking, closing the distance and his heart beats faster, he starts feeling twitchy and almost like everything is litte too much until he’s finally in front of Magnus and with a swift shift of his feet, he grabs onto the lapels of Magnus jacket to kiss the surprised look off his face and then everything falls away. The feeling of too much disappears, the twitchiness settles and his heart sings. The kiss is passion, longing and pure want. It takes Magnus a second to connect what is actually happening and then he’s kissing back with the same passion and want.

When Alec pulls back to take a breathe, his eyes open and he see’s Magus’s lips trying to chase after his. Magnus opens his eyes as well and a spike of fear runs through him, all the doubt and uncertainty coming back at full force until he see’s Alec eyeing his lips then dives back down to kiss him. When they pull apart Alec keeps his eyes closed and lets his head drop so that his forehead is pressed to Mangus. 

_ What did i just do? _ Alec questions. “You never cease to amaze me Alexander.” Magnus whispers for only them to hear and that doubtful thought disappears.  

Izzy, Lydia, Jace, Clary and Simon both swarm to them, subconsciously creating a protective bubble around the two. Simon starts to babble about a mundane movie and Izzy tells her brother how proud she is of him. Just as Lydia is about to say something there’s a crash and then thump behind them causing everyone to turn and see quite a spectacle. Behind them are two guest with their blade broken in half and pinned to the ground frozen. 

“ **I do not agree with the actions you were about to take on not just your fellow kin but on a member of my kin as well. Magnus Bane and Alexander Lightwood are under my protection at this time and no harm shall come to them in my presence. Those with ill intent should remove themselves from my presence at once.”**

Brother Zachariah stands before them with his eerie voice resonating throughout the room. After a minute of silence a handful of guest begin to leave. With a nod of his head brother Zachariah makes his way out, unfreezing the guests who quickly stand and leave. He gives Magnus a nod and somewhat smile, Mangus returning it with a nod of thanks.

“Why don’t we move this to a more… comfortable atmosphere, there is something else that needs to be discussed.” Magnus suggests and the group move as one to Lydia’s office. 

Once the door is closed and the whole group there, they get down to business. “So I assume you have some information about the book Magnus?” Lydia asks. She moves to a closet and takes out a more comfortable outfit. “I do, though this wasn’t really the way I thought we would be sharing this. Oh, may I?” Magnus flicks his hands to Lydia’s clothes. 

She gives him a confused look before understanding brightens her face and she nods. With a snap blue sparks flutter around Lydia, her dress replaced with the outfit she picked out and her dress laid on her desk already in its bag. “It would be a travesty to ruin such a beautiful piece of clothing, especially one that made the bride shine!” Lydia blinks down at her clothes in awe. “Thank you Magnus.” He flaps his hand at her. “No thanks needed, I should be the one thanking you but we can do that later.” 

Magnus furls his hand out at the table in the center of the room and blue fire flows over it, items appear as it disappears. “I looked through every magical item Ra-Ragnor had and these were the only things that seemed important.” Clary lays a hand on his arm and gives him a second to compose himself before letting go. She looks down at the items and picks up the small piece of embroidered fabric and says she saw it before, in the other universe. “It must have been the book of the white.” Jace moves to grab it but Magnus is much quicker. “Warlock tracking is much stronger.” He says reveling in the annoyed look he throws at Alec. 

Magus regrets it the second he knows who has the book. “Well there’s good news and bad news. The good news is I know the owner, the bad: it’s Camille.” “Don’t worry we’ll handle it.” Lydia says. Everyone gives are a unsure look. “Why don’t we get changed and gear up, come back here to figure out a plan then go from there?” The authority in her voice decides it and every does as they’re told.

Magnus and Alec hang back, wanting to officially give her their gratitude. Magnus closes the door once everyone has left and stands beside Alec. They all remain silent, no one sure who should speak first. Magnus makes an impatient sound and gives Alec a look. “Well as I am usually the one who loves to speak first, I think thanks are in order.” He walks up to Lydia and takes her hands in his. “It was an incredible thing you did Lydia and I need you to know that I am indebted to you. I know how much you just sacrificed because this idiot was being stupid. So if you ever need anything I will do my best to help, free of charge of course. I hope with time we can become friends because you are someone that everyone should have in their lives. This generation of Nephilim have made me hope that you lot actually have a chance at changing.” He gives her hand a light squeeze. 

“Thank you Magnus, I just hope you know that though I am happy for you both, that this won’t be easy. You know how the Clave is and- and I’m terrified for the both of you. You saw what they were going to do to Isabelle just for the mortal cup, and I know that this thing between you are both is so knew but I want you both to promise me you will make it work.” She gives them a hard look. “You cannot let something like the Clave try to take away what you both have because I have a feeling that this will be a changing point, the thing that we need to end all this stupid prejudice we continue to carry.” 

“How do you know?” Alec finally speaks. “I know what I did might change things but it was more of a selfish action, something everyone has been telling me I should do- to do something for myself and-” Lydia stops him. “It was something you needed to do Alec. As much as I care for and admired your love and devotion to your family, it would have made you miserable for the rest of your life and all for some political leverage. You needed to finally do something selfish, something just for you Alec and I am proud of you for doing that. You need to keep this one close alright.” She nods toward Magnus. “He looks at you like John looked at me. That is how I know and that is why no matter what you must try.” The weight of her words finally hit Alec and he nods, bringing her into a hug. “Thank you Lydia.”      

“So what are you going to do now?” Magnus questions when they break apart. He hopes she’s free next wednesday, maybe they could get lunch and bring Alec along. Lydia let’s out a sad sigh but lifts her head high. “Head back to Idris and throw myself into work. I guess there’s nothing here for me anymore.”

Both Alec and Magnus frown at this. “What are you talking about, we’re going to need as much help as we can get to stop Valentine. He may not have the cup but he will still try to find a way to get it.” Alec argues. Magnus nods in agreement, burried memories of the Circle and Valentine’s action flash before his eyes. “That man is not to be messed with. The Circle was a nightmare and it lead to so much death, there was a reason Jocelyn went into hiding.” Alec subconsciously moves closer to Magnus at his chilling tone. “I still want to co-head the institute with you, the marriage was simply because my mother wanted it and i actually thought it would help. I’m sorry for putting you through this Lydia, if I just-” She holds a hand up. “Alec stop trying to apologize, there’s nothing for you to apologize for. If the roles were reversed I would have done the same thing. I think I might take you up on that offer but first you need to change and then we need to start planning! Off you two, get to it.”

The two hesitantly leave and head down toward Alec’s room. On their way their Alec sees his parents. Magnus eyes them, seeing their having an argument. “I could portal us to your room or well another place i’ve been to in the institute since I haven’t seen your room yet.” As much as Alec wants to take that offer, it would just be avoiding a situation he’ll probably have to deal with later and not with Magnus by his side. “No I won’t be able to avoid this forever, might at well get this over with now.” Magnus nods but looks hesitant. “Should I let you be or…” He asks. He doesn’t want to make this any more difficult than it has to be for Alec. “No- don’t… stay please?” Magnus can hear the uncertainty and nods, moving just a bit closer. Alec takes a breath before taking a step forward.

When Alec and Magnus get close enough they can hear the tail end of the argument. “-I just don’t understand it Robert. What happened to my bo-” Maryse goes quiet when she sees them approach and tries to keep her face neutral until her eyes land on Magnus and anger replaces it. “Do you realize what you’ve done Warlock! What you’ve not just condemned my son to but my whole family? Alec was going to save our family name, the institute but then you had to show up! What you did to that poor Brandwell girl, do you have no shame!” Maryse hisses. Magnus remains calm through Maryse rant but Alec can see the regret in his eyes. 

“Mother that’s enough. This isn’t Magnus fault, none of it is.” Alec can see the shock on his mother’s face and the hurt. She turns her murderous gaze on him. “And you, what do you think you’ve just done to this family,  _ you’re family _ ! I don’t even recognize you anymore.” Robert tries to say something but Maryse steamrolls through. “How could you Alec, and for a Downworlder?” Maryse says accusingly.

“I’m still the same, everything’s just out in the open now. Do you really believe I would have been happy, or that I could live with myself in a loveless marriage? This marriage was nothing more than a political decision, one to help us keep the institute and regain respect for our family name, the name that  _ you  _ tarnished by being in the circle. I didn’t just do it ‘for a downworlder’ I did this also for myself, something just for me. Lydia supports me in this, Jace supports me in this and so does Izzy as well as Simon and Clary. I did do this for my family, for the family that matters. All of them have begged me to do something for myself and not go through with this marriage.” Alec is seething now, everything he’s bottled up now pouring out. His anger, his fear, his hope. 

“I wouldn’t have done it if it wasn’t for Lydia.” Magnus says. They all look at him, Maryse in disbelief, Robert curious and Alec surprised. “I wasn’t even going to go through those doors if she didn’t give me the push I needed. I meant it when I told her I was indebted to her, because it was her that let me have you. I may be a Downworlder Maryse but I am still half mundane. I gave Alexander the choice to step down from that altar and it was his choice alone.” Magnus lifts his head high and stares Maryse down. “Now if you’ll excus-” Magnus gasps and leans into Alec’s side, Alec quickly moving to support him. “Magnus wha-” “Lydia, someone tried to attack Lydia. We need to-” Nodding Alec keeps an arm around Magnus side and they quickly make their way back to Lydia’s office, leaving Maryse and Robert without a word.

They burst through the door and find Hodge being held down by Lydia, a table broken and the mortal cup laying next to them. “Lydia! Hodge?” Alec shouts as he takes in the room. Hodge tries to use this moment of distraction to his advantage but Lydia quickly lays a powerful blow to his head and knocks him out before he can try.

Lydia is panting with exertion from fighting Hodge. “It seems we have a traitor in our midst. I can understand why but it’s sad he succumbed to such stupid ideals. He does realize that Valentine would never let him live no matter the amount of years they’ve known each other.” She swiftly stands and moves to put the cup back where she kept it safe. “Why don’t I add some wards to that dear, who knows who else will try to get that annoying thing.” With a flick of his wrist glowing symbols appear and melt into the wall surrounding the cup then disappear. 

Alec moves over to Hodge and quickly binds him. “Are you alright?” He directs to Lydia. She nods. “I think I have Magnus to thank for that. Did you charm my clothes?” There’s accusation in her tone but it’s in a teasing way. Magnus leans against her desk and smiles. “Just a simple protection spell, nothing big. I’m glad it came in handy, though I rather wish not so soon.”

A quiet descends on the room, the reality of one of their own going against them finally settles in. They are finally at war.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talking actually happens and some hard realizations come to light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i'm on mandatory rest which means writing time! I finally got this up I hope you enjoy it :D
> 
> all mistakes are mine if there are any please let me know cause they are sneaky and I can't seem to find all of them!

“Why-” Alec starts but the words get caught with emotion. “Why would he do this?” Magnus and Lydia share a sad look of understanding. “Freedom Alexander, he wanted to be free of the cage he’s been in for all these years.” Alec gives Magnus a hurt look at his words. “But he was family and-” “Even family can go against each other. Look at Valentine, you’re parents now; betrayal can be between anyone. You have to remember that even though both he and your parents were in the Circle, your family had their name and children while Starkweather had none. He is restricted to the institute and is hurt when he speaks about the past. Wouldn’t you want freedom from that?” Lydia looks down at Hodge and sighs. “We need to know what his plans are, if he has a way to communicate with Valentine.”

Alec stays quiet as his mind wars with itself, the reality of the situation finally hitting him. He takes a breath and then slips into leader mode. “We need to let Jace know but he can’t be let near him, he’s still pretty shaken about Valentine, get Izzy to talk to him. We need to focus on getting the book of the white and waking Jocelyn, with her we might find a way to stop Valentine. I think I have an idea of how we can get to Camille though the vampire might not like it.” “Stuart right?” Magnus questions. “No it’s Simon. He’s going to have to talk to Raphael. He seems to trust Simon.” Alec may find the mundane-now-vampire incredibly annoying but he’s a good person who stood beside him.

Magnus tilts his head in thought. “I’ll talk to Raphael, he- oh I need to tell him about Ragnor.” He whispers Ragnor’s name and Alec moves without thinking to his side. “Magnus you don’t have to- you should mourn for him first.” Magnus shakes his head. “No no I already have, it’s Raphael who needs to. Those two were much closer and I know he’ll never let Camille out no matter the amount of trust he has in the fledgling. He will probably need the fledgling and knowing Clary, she and him will probably try to go behind Raphael’s back.” Sighing Magnus pushes off Lydia’s desk to stand. “Alright then we should hurry, I would rather get any interaction with Camille over with as quickly as possible. Let me just say now that I will forever regret taking an interest in that woman and her evil ways, and if you ever have the horrible luck of meeting her remember nothing but lies come from that mouth, she will find a way to try and mess with me.” “Well she did kill Simon and has probably broken the accords multiple before this.” Alec comments. “Great were on the same page! Now while you dumplings suit up i’ll go ahead and talk to Raphael.”

As Magnus turns to leave, Alec follows. “Wait Magnus, can I-we talk before you go?” Alec is back to his anxious stuttering self and it makes Lydia smirk. “I’ll go ahead and talk to the others. You two talk and please actually talk, no funny business or keeping quiet. Communication is key even though it’s hard.” She gives them both a short squeeze on the shoulder as she passes them and picks up the still unconscious Hodge then closes the door behind her.

“So Alexander what did you want to talk about? Lydia is right that communication is key. If it’s about your mother-” Alec shakes his head. “No it’s not that, it’s just… where do we go from here? I know whatever between us is… new but what is it? You should know i’ve never dated or done really anything so i’m kind of lost here. Is that- am I saying this right-” Magnus silences him by standing in front of him and bringing a hand to cup his cheek.

“Alexander this can be whatever you want it to be. We can get to know each other, have fun, do anything you want. We can go at whatever pace you want, I won’t push. You know what I just realized, we haven’t gone on our first date yet. It will have to be after all this craziness but how do you feel about Thai food?” Magnus gives him a smile and Alec returns it. “I’d like that.” His eyes drift down to Magnus lips and he knows Lydia said no funny business but just a quick- “You can kiss me whenever you want Alexander, I am always on board with kissing.” Alec lets out a soft laugh as he starts to lower his head down to Magnus but a knock interrupts them before the door opens.

Magnus huffs and turns to glare at the door. “Whoever it is better have a good reason for interrupting, I was just about to be kissed by a very gorgeous man- Oh.” “Magnus!” Alec hisses in embarrassment as his cheeks turn pink. Alec turns to see who opened it and he goes pale until he remembers earlier and now he’s just angry.

Maryse and Robert are standing in the doorframe, Robert looking uncomfortable and Maryse disgusted. His mother looks as if she’s going to turn around and leave but her husband is blocking her path. Quickly Magnus drops his hand and takes a step back, putting space between himself and Alec. Nope Alec is done with this, he removes the distance between them and wraps an arm around Magnus waist pressing them close. Magnus blinks up at him unsure but once he see’s the certainty he let’s himself lean further into Alec.

Maryse looks at the display with even more repulsion but swallows her pride and looks anywhere but at her son and the Warlock. “Before you left you said Brandwell was attacked and we just saw her carrying Starkweather. What happened?”

“It seems Starkweather finally succumbed to his desires and tried to get freedom by getting the cup for Valentine. I’m sure you should have expected this, I distinctly remember him being more of a loyal follower out of the whole group you began with. Lydia is fine by the way.” Magnus waits to see if either of the elder Lightwoods will say anything else just so they can cause more trouble. Quirking a brow at them he sighs. “Well if that is all you need to know then we shall be on our way, Alexander walk me out?” “Of course, excuse us.” Robert moves to let them pass but as Alec passes his mother she grabs onto his arm so he faces her. “Alec please stop this, if it’s to spite me then you’ve done quite enough of it but please just stop. I can try to look past that you chose a male but a downworlder, Magnus Bane for one, just stop this now. I’m sure if we told the Clave officials that he tricked you-” “Maryse!” Robert yells in horror.

Alec harshly yanks his arm from his mother’s grip and his voice turns cold. “The only one that tricked me is you mother. I ‘will not stop’ something that I’m not doing. I’ve been interested in Magnus since we met and he as been patient and caring towards me, trying to help me. I don’t care anymore about the Clave, not after what they were going to do to Isabelle. Now i’m going to actually do my job and stop Valentine.” With that he turns and takes Magnus hand so he can lead them to his room.

Alec is still fuming when they get to his room, slamming the door shut behind them. He aggressively unbuttons his dress shirt and yanks it off, the thing starting to suffocate him. Magnus would take this lovely opportunity to ogle his- well something but Alec being upset pushes that to the back of his mind. “Alexander.” He says quietly first. He tries again but it’s heard by deaf ears. Straightening up Magnus marches over and grabs Alec’s face so that he’s looking at him. “Alexander you need to calm down.” That seems to get through to him and Alec tries to take some calming breaths.

Magnus can see the anger and betrayal in his eyes and he curses Alec’s parents. “Better?” Alec nods and goes lax against him, letting his head fall so that their foreheads are touching. It’s incredibly soothing and something Magnus realizes he didn’t do often with his other lovers in the past.

“I just- i'm sorry. She shouldn’t- why would she… I’m just so confused Magnus, and angry! How could she say that! How can she only see the Downworlder part of you and not you! She was the only one excited for this wedding, even my father tried to talk some sense into me. I just don’t understand!” Alec’s voice hitches and he buries his face in Magnus neck as he clings to him, Magnus’ hands dropping to circle his back. “It’s ok Alexander, it’s alright. You need to give it time. May I?” Magnus lightly and Alec nods.

“Come, let’s get you out of these clothes and into your gear. As much as I would rather we deal with this certain problem now, more pressing matters need to be attended to. I promise after we get the Book of the White and wake Jocelyn up, we will talk about this in much greater detail and preferably with a drink.” Alec takes a shaky breath and nods. “Okay. I’m- i’m sorry about that, i shouldn’t-” “Alexander please shut up. You are being completely reasonable.” Magnus says as he lightly brushes a hand down Alec’s front and enjoys the shiver Alec tries to restrain. With a snap blue sparks settle around Alec as his clothes and gear appears on him. “There now you’re ready to go.”  “That’s going to take some time to get used to. Thanks.” He mumbles into Magnus’ neck. “It’s a good thing we have time for that. Alright we have things to do, you have to go plan with the other’s and I need to go talk to Raphael.”

Alec eventually pulls away after a couple seconds once he composed himself. “ Sorry. Today has been… too much.” Magnus laughs at this. “I think it’s been a little more than too much darling. You just had an almost-wedding, kissed me in front of a large amount of people, you were just betrayed by someone you thought was family and you had to deal with your mother, twice. Maybe we should wait just a few more minutes, I do enjoy this.” At his words Alec pulls them closer together. “It’s nice. You never really… got close to me before and it was kind of annoying. It was like you were just out of my reach if only I just got a tiny bit closer.”

“Honestly I just wasn’t sure if you would be comfortable with it.” He comments as his hands move along Alec’s back. “I probably wouldn’t be at first but after- after I wouldn’t have mind.” Alec starts to lean his head closer, eyes drifting down to Magnus lips. “Alexander enough teasing.” Mangus huffs and Alec can feel his breath fan across his face. This time they go slowly, inching closer towards each other. It’s gentle, almost hesitant,  just a soft brush of lips with the passion and want simmering just below the surface.

Alec sighs further into the kiss, stretching it out for just a bit longer until pulling away. His eyes remained closed as he tries to calm his racing heart. “We should probably….” Neither want to leave but they have things to do, people to stop. Magnus regains some self control though it’s a close call of just saying screw it and falling back against Alec for another kiss. “Only if you insist Alexander.”

Sighing Magnus puts more space between them, making it easier to resist Alexander’s pretty much everything; being able to actually touch and be near him is a very heady feeling. “Ok go find your siblings, I’ll be talking to Raphael.” Opening a portal Magnus gives Alec a quick kiss on his cheek then walks through. Alec stands there for a second feeling giddy before calming down and going to find the others. They have a job to do.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Good things can happen but let's see how long they last!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this is a surprise update as in I completely forgot I had this typed up and just sitting here drafted. 
> 
> ALL MISTAKES ARE MINE REMEMBER WHAT HAPPENED HERE IM WORK OMG ON SOMETHING THAT'S GETTING TOO LONG. I BLAME NIKKI.
> 
> Enjoy sorry that there's probably a lot of mistakes just let me know where they are :)

Magnus’ portal opens inside the Hotel Dumort right in front of Raphael’s door. He’s about to knock when he hears voices, one being Raphaels and the other...oh that asshole. Bursting through the door he’s greeted with the sight of Raphael and his recent deceased friend chatting.

“Ragnor you weasel! I held you while you were dying and this is how you repay me? After all these years we’ve known each other.” The two just raise a brow at Magnus before continue talking as if he wasn’t there. Just like old times and he thought he would miss his dear friend! He wants to be mad, furious with the other warlock but he’s mainly over joyed and annoyed.

“Will someone please explain?” His tone frustrated further when the two just smirk at him.

“Well isn’t it obvious Bane? How can you kill a warlock when he’s already dead? Really I thought after all these years you would have gotten smarter.” Raphael drawls.  Magnus give Ragnor an accusing look, letting some of the pain and sorrow he felt bleed through. Ragnor sighs and goes to hug his old friend. “Sorry Magnus but it had to be done. I would have told you eventually-” “Your eventually is every two hundred years!” Magnus huffs. “True but Raphael here is the only person that knows. Oh and Catarina because she would find a way to bring me back just to kill me again.”

Magnus just brushes past him and goes for the alcohol Raphael has stashed. “Fine but next time I better be in the loop or you’ll have hell to pay!” He says before taking a drink. “Of course but really why are you here; shouldn’t you be with your nephilim?” Ragnor asks.

“So it was you that appeared in my loft. Thank you for that sweet pea it helped. I would absolutely love to but some things have happened and well I think with you alive we don’t have to talk to the sea-witch.” Magnus concludes. “We need the book of the White to wake Jocelyn up but I think you know how to undo the spell."

Giving his friend a dry look Ragnor crosses his arms. “Of course I know how to undo the bloody spell, don't insult me.”  A piece of paper appears in Magnus hand and he gently folds it and places it in his pocket.

“There you go. Now I'll be in hiding in one of my house's; don't try and find me.” Ragnor leaves his friends through a portal. Raphael and Magnus are left to themselves, Magnus frowning at the vampire. “I'm still mad at you, the both of you.”

Sighing Raphael moves over and clasp Magnus shoulders. “I mourned for him.” Magnus whispers. “I’m sorry but it had to be done. We both remember the time of the circle and it is Warlocks that Holiday Man hates the most.” A chuckle escapes Magnus as he bats Raphael’s hands away. “I still can't believe you call him that.” Raphael gives him a playful smirk and shrugs, sitting back in his chair. “So anything else or can you be on your way?”

Magnus shakes his head and opens a portal. “Well I was going to stop biscuit and your new fledgling from freeing Camille but… no I still hate her and she should rot in that casket.” “For once I couldn't agree more. I should probably check on Simon and see how he's doing, dios knows how often I need to save his neck. Let me know though… if you need any help Bane just call.”

Regarding the vampire, Magnus hopes he never changes. “Why my spicy jalapeno is that sentiment in your tone? Does someone actually care about little old me?” he laughs when Raphael flips him off. “Fine, I'll let you know. Bye bye you fangy churro!” Magnus escapes through the portal before Raphael throws something at him.

While Magnus went to talk to Raphael, Alec opened the door to his room and almost got barreled into by Jace. With him this close he can feel the rage pouring off him. He grabs onto Jace to stop him because if he's this mad than he must have found out about Hodge.

“Hey Jace stop.” He tries to get Jace to look at him but he just shrugs Alec off. “Let go!” He shouts and pushes Alec away and pinning him to the wall. “Why didn't you tell me Alec, how come I had to find out from Raj that Hodge tried to betray us! You should have told me the second he was caught!”

Alec remains calm and looks Jace dead in the eye. “ _This_ is why I didn't tell you. I know how you work Jace, I know what you'll do. You'll go and try to interrogate him, probably almost kill him and then he'll say something that gets to you because _he_ knows how you work too. You're still dealing with everything that's happened and you don't need more crap to add onto it. Now calm down and lets find the others so we can come up with a plan.” Jace looks as if he's going to start yelling again but then he just sags against Alec.

“I- I'm sorry Alec.” He says in a quiet hushed voice. “Everything’s just all messed up and-” Alec brings him into a hug. “I told you already, I get it and unless you want to have another bachelor party talk…” Alec trails off as Jace laughs and shakes his head.

“No I'm- i'm good now. Thanks.” Jace says and let's out a shaky breath. A portal appears  next to them and Magnus walks through, pausing at the two shadowhunters still hugging. “You better not be cheating on my Alexander dear, though Wayland is very gorgeous I thought we’d have more time!” The two just look at him and roll their eyes. “Warlock he’s my brother! No.” Jace says and Alec just shrugs. “Well maybe a couple of years ago but ya no, I chose you Magnus.” The two break apart as Magnus stands next to Alec. Jace nudges his brother and smirks. “I knew you had a crush on me! I am incredibly handsome.” “Ya so it can deal with that big head of yours.” Alec shoots back as they start heading for the weapons room. Alec hesitantly brushes his hands against Magnus’ who quickly links them, the two sharing a small smile.

“I’m happy for you, both of you.” Jace voices, his eyes shifting down to their hands. “I mean both of you were horrible, being all flirty while dramatic and idiots at the same time, but it sorta helped you see what you were getting. You-” He points at Alec “Are an annoying little shit who I hope has learned his lesson, While you-” he switches to Magnus “Know I will find a way to kill you with the help of Izzy and Clary if you break my brother’s heart.”

“Really you’re giving him the ‘talk’ now of all times?” Jace just smirks at his brother. “Hey I need a distraction and since things are about to get crazy I better get it in when I can. Though I gotta say Brother Zachariah being all badass like that was pretty awesome. You’re apart of the Silent Brothers Bane?”

“You sure have a one track mind blondie. Yes they took me in when I was quite young and I occasionally check in with them. We don’t always agree on certain things but they helped me learn to control my magic. That was thankfully kept out of the records but well now the cat’s out of the bag.” Magnus flourishes his free hand and they continue walking in peaceful silence.

They reach the weapons room and find everyone else present. Isabelle is out of her wedding attire and into something much more herself, a happy sight for her brothers. Clary is as well chatting with Simon as the Vampire remains a good distance away from the weapons. Alec let’s go of Magnus hand to acquire his bow and quiver, Jace following to grab a double sided seraph blade and a dagger. Lydia stands at attention at the head of the table, Magnus going over to her to relay his visit with Raphael.

“Lydia cupcake I come baring wonderful news though some of it I need to keep on a need to know basis and sadly you are not need to know. I have the spell that can wake Jocelyn up and I didn’t even need to go anywhere near Camille. Once we waken sleeping beauty and get some information from Hodge, then we can come up with a more solid plan.” Lydia smiles and brings him into a quick hug. “You really are ‘quite magical’ Magnus Bane.” Something twinkles in her eye when she says this. “Great there’s no need to storm the vampire’s domain or see an ex. Do you need anything for the spell?” Magnus removes the paper and unfolds it with the utmost care. Reading through it he shakes his head. “Nope I just need to say the incantation. Why don’t we do this first and get Biscuit and Lucian reunited with her.”

When they inform the others Clary crashes into Magnus as she gives him a hug. “Thank you thank you thank you.” She whispers into his shoulder. Jocelyn is placed in the center of the room, Luke and Clary standing beside Magnus and the others in a circle around Jocelyn as they wait in anticipation for him to start the spell. As Magnus starts to say the incantation the room light starts to flicker and the air turns heavy as a wave of magic leaves Magnus’ hand and down to Jocelyn’s floating body. When it’s finished her body drops but Luke is quick to catch her, he being the first thing she see’s and the two embrace. Jocelyn is in a bit of a daze when Luke sets her down gently and  she takes in her surroundings. Turning she see’s Clary and her daughter all but falls into her, Clary crying happy tears to finally be reunited with her mother.

“I’m so sorry I didn’t tell you, I thought-” Jocelyn says but Clary just gives a short laugh and shakes her head. “It’s okay, I just really need you right now. I’ve missed you so much and way too much has happened.” Luke brings them into a group hug, the three holding each other tightly. When they break apart, Jocelyn looks around at everyone around her. She blinks at Simon in shock. “Simon? When did you-” “It’s a long story and i’m adjusting thanks to Luke and everyone. Clary here just couldn’t let me go.” She bring him into a short hug before he quickly moves back. “Uhh sorry still new.” Magnus moves into her line of sight and they hug. “Thank you Magnus, I don’t- I owe you so much.” He just winks at her when they pull apart. “Don’t worry Dear, anything I could do to help. I did get to meet someone though so it wasn’t all bad. How are you feeling? Any after effects from the potion?” “No I feel fine, a bit hungry and weak but nothing hurts.” “Good.”

Lydia and Alec move to stand before her, Jace hesitant behind them. “Hi Ms. Fairchild, I’m Lydia Branwell and we need your help. I know you just woke up but if there is anything you can tell us about Valentine that could help us stop him, it would be greatly appreciated.” Alec see’s her eye Lydia cautiously. “I’m Alec Lightwood and were not going to turn you into the Clave or anyone right now. Were kind of rogue at the moment. We’ve kept you at the New York Institute since Clary, Luke and Jace rescued you from Valentine. Right now we're trying to find a way to make sure the Mortal Cup stays in safe hands and that Valentine is stopped.”

Jocelyn looks at him and a flicker of recognition flashes through her. “Alexander Lightwood? You’re Maryse’s son, I remember you. I- I’m not sure what help I can be. We were close but even he kept things from me… The only thing I can think of that he wants more than the cup is Clary and me. I didn’t hear everything he said but I did hear some. He- I think he has a back-up plan if he can’t get the cup the first way but I don’t know what it was. I think there was something about a Jonathan, he was going to try and use him when he got him on his side.” Her eyes flutter as she staggers but Luke and Clary are there to steady her.

Isabelle walks over and starts to usher them to a room. “Come you need to sit and have some food. Clary here has been telling me all about you, why don’t we swap stories while you get your strength back?” Clary and Luke follow her not wanting to be more than two feet from her.

Alec looks back at Jace, trying to read his brothers face. He gives Alec a strained smile and starts walking after them.

Magnus and Simon are talking, Magnus telling the vampire that he should probably return back to the Hotel before Raphael comes here. “Hey uuhhh thanks. I know you pretty much saved Clary and I from making a big mistake by trying to free Camille. I don’t think- we just wanted Jocelyn back and if there was a chance we could-” “I know. When you have someone like Jocelyn Fairchild in your life you find a way to keep her in it. I’m glad to help and I got something from it as well. That grumpy churro seems to have taken a liking to you so you better stay in his favor.”

With an awkward pat on the shoulder Magnus leaves him and focus’ on Alec walking his way. The two move off to the side, Magnus sitting down on steps that lead to the weapons room. Concerned Alec sits closely next to him. “You ok?” Nodding Magnus let’s his weight rest against Alec and sighs. “A bit tired. The spell wasn’t that powerful but it does take it out of you.”

“Do you want to rest? You can sleep in my bed if you want, I don’t think we have to accompany Lydia to speak with Hodge.” Alec cautiously brings an arm around Magnus so that they can be more comfortable. Magnus hums and inches closer letting his head rest on Alec’s shoulder. “No this is nice.” Alec smiles down at him and tightens his arm.

They remain sitting relaxed in their own little world until Alec catches sight of his father walking to them. His arm tightens around Magnus causing  him to stir. Robert looks a bit sheepish, seeing that he’s disturbed them before it is morphed into guilt by the accusing look Alec is giving him.

Magnus blinks awake and quickly stands when he realizes it’s Robert in front of them.  “Magnus please you can sit you must be exhausted.” Alec pulls Magnus back down and gently rubs his sides. “Do you need something father?” Alec tries to keep his voice calm but there’s still an edge to it.

“No I just wanted to thank Mangus and talk to both of you… to apologize for myself. I can’t- I won’t apologize for your mother and I will pay any fee you want for not only protecting the mortal cup Magnus, but for waking Jocelyn and for protecting Ms. Branwell.” Alec is confused and unsure how to proceed.

Magnus stands again and extends his hand. “There’s no need Robert, Lydia and Jocelyn are my friends I would do anything to protect them. As for the mortal cup I would rather you guys have it instead of Valentines, I- not again do you understand me never again will that man have that cup.”  

Robert nods in haunted understanding and shakes his hand. “Well then I’ll let you rest and give you two some privacy.” Alec blinks at him. “Alec the world is changing and will continue to change. You’re still my son and if this is what you want-” “It is.” “-then I won’t question it. You’re right in wanting something for yourself and i’m sorry it’s taken so long for me to see how much you’ve had to deal with on your own.” Robert pauses for a second before asking, “So is this… love?”

Both Magnus and Alec chuckle before sharing a look. “No not right now but-” Alec tries to find the right words. “It’s all very new.” Magnus finishes. Alec rolls his eyes at him. “We still need to go on an official date.” “Hence still very new Alexander.” Magnus smiles smugly at him.

Nodding Robert turns to leave. “Right. Well good luck with him Magnus.” He leaves with a small smile on his face. Hopefully this is the one thing he can finally do right for Alec.


End file.
